Lo que una borrachera puede hacer en una relación:
by Inuyka
Summary: Un día de lluvia Hisoka y Tsuzuki se van a cenar a un restaurante, lo que Hisoka no se espera es que Tsuzuki le diria... [capitulo 5 Up!] dejen Reviews porfavor n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que una borrachera hace en una relación:**

Hola a todos n.n este fik hacia mucho tiempo que lo tenía en mente pero por fin lo he escrito. Espero que os guste y por favor dejad RR. Muchos muchos RR.. (estoy un poco loka n.nU)

Los personajes de Yami no Me pertenecen a mi sino a Yoko Matsushita

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Era un día gris parecía que las nubes se hubieran instalado encima de la oficina del departamento del rey Emma.

Un chico de ojos violetas miraba por la ventana. Miraba hacia el cielo, hacia las gotas que empezaban a brotar de las ascuas nubes.

Estaba tan concentrado en las diminutas gotas que no se dio cuenta que su compañero se acercó a él.

-Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki

- Sí? –dijo girándose

- Ya es tarde, que mirabas? Bueno da igual... que haces tu en la oficina? Tu siempre sales el primero.

- Ya es que te estaba esperando n.n

- Estúpido... te podías haber ido – se fue a su sitio

- Hisoka... Hisoka!

- ... – se giró para ver a Tsuzuki- que quieres?

- Ya pasa de la hora y es muy tarde... y he pensado que podríamos ir a cenar juntos a un restaurante

- No me apetece, gracias

- Pero Hisoka!

Hisoka recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Bajo hasta la planta de abajo y se disponía a salir cuando vio que llovía a cantaros. En ese momento llegó Tsuzuki.

- Como llueve! – Hisoka iba a salir cuando Tsuzuki lo cogió por el brazo- Espera vas a resfriarte si sales con esta lluvia.

- Y que quieres que haga sino?

- Puedes venir conmigo bajo el paraguas n.n

- ...

- Pero si vienes conmigo al restaurante

- Bueno...

- Bieeeeeen! – y empezó a saltar en forma chibi

- Pero... podrías soltarme el brazo?

Tsuzuki bajo su mirada y cuando vio que aún sostenía a Hisoka lo soltó rápidamente.

Tsuzuki sacó su paraguas y se dirigieron los dos hacia un restaurante de comida española (no se si habrán por allí)

Durante el trayecto dejo de llover pero estaban tan cerca del restaurante que ni cerraron el paraguas se quedaron los dos debajo (bien juntitos) hasta que llegaron al destino.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos al lado de la ventana en un sitio un poco apartado del resto de la gente...

- Que quieren? – la camarera

- Yo creo que voy a coger...

- A mi me apetece una paella...

- Pero señor la paella es para cuatro n.nU

- Yo le ayudaré a comérsela

- Gracias Hisoka n.n

- De nada, eres capaz de ponerte a llorar y a gritar si no comes lo que quieres ¬¬

- Disculpen n.nU – la camarera volvió a insistir – que querían para beber?

- Yo... cerveza

- No Hisoka no debes beber alcohol que todavía eres un niño

- No soy ningún niño! Y puedo beber lo quiera!

- ... n.n U – la camarera empezaba a impacientarse

- Señorita – dijo Tsuzuki con su gran sonrisa – Tráiganos un agua y una cerveza

- Si señor n.n

- ... ¬¬ " de esta te acuerdas Tsuzuki!"

Les trajeron la comida y las bebidas y Tsuzuki empezó a beber, y a beber, y a beber... (tenia sed? O.o) hasta que acabó borracho

- Mm... que rica está esta cerveza!

- Tsuzuki... deja de beber o acabarás borracho

- Dejame Hisoka! Quiero beber! Me gusta beber.

- " ya está borracho"

- Me gusta beber y sabes que me gusta también?

- No. – suspiro – lo ves Tsuzuki? Por esto no quiero ir a restaurantes contigo, porque acabas borracho. No me gusta ir contigo cuando...

- A mi si me gusta ir contigo! – dijo cortándole- y sabes por que? Por que me gustas!

- O.o? "que" no digas bobadas! Estas borracho

- Estoy borracho y enamorado, enamorado de ti.

_CONTIUNARÁ..._

* * *

Se acercó y le dio un suave beso a los labios. A Hisoka ese beso le sabio a bebida, pero también a amor.

Bueno y hasta aquí el primer capitulo n.n hasta otra n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que una borrachera puede hacer en una relación:**

Hola de nuevo! Bueno este fik lo puedo escribir más rápido ya que es mucho más corto que otros fiks que estoy escribiendo.

Espero que os guste.

Este fik se lo quiero dedicar a wiz323

* * *

Capitulo 2

- ...Y luego me dio un beso – dijo mientras enrojecía

- Te beso? O.o Delante de todos?

Hisoka no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza

- Y tu hiciste?

- Tu que hubieras hecho?

- Yo le hubiera seguido el beso n.n

- Watari ¬¬... yo... pues... –musitó mientras Watari lo miraba atentamente- yo... lo aparte y salí corriendo

- Saliste corriendo! Y lo dejaste allí tirado? Solo?

- Lo se pero es que me asustó mucho y ... no me lo esperaba...

- A no?

- No, tu si lo sabias?

- No pero no se... siempre esta muy pendiente de ti y te trata especialmente bien. Y a ti no te gusta Tsuzuki?

- Pues claro que no! Él es.. él es un hombre – Hisoka bajo la cabeza

- Y que?

- Pues que dos hombres no...

- Oye Hisoka que pasa? Que un hombre no tiene derecho a enamorarse de otro hombre?- le cortó Watari

- Si claro pero... yo no soy gay.

- Pues yo sí! y creo que solo por que dices que te gustan las chicas no te has parado a pensar en Tsuzuki. Y puede que te guste.

- Eres...? te...te gustan los hombres?

- Sí. Y a que soy del todo normal? No tiene nada malo querer a otro hombre n.n

- ... " lo que se dice normal, muy normal no es que sea Watari" y te gusta alguien?

- Pues claro que sí n.n pero no te diré quien es porque lo conoces n.n

Hisoka miró al reloj y ya eran cerca de las doce.

- Ya es muy tarde Watari, me tengo que ir.

- Ya? Quedate a dormir n.n

- No gracias, no quiero molestar.

- Bueno, como quieras, gracias por confiar en mi n.n si tienes más problemas no dudes. Ya sabes donde estoy n.n

Hisoka salió a la calle y miró hacia arriba aún llovía, como cuando había salido esa tarde del trabajo, pero ahora la lluvia era fina y apenas caían cuatro gotas. Así que las ignoró y se fue a casa.

...al día siguiente...

Hisoka llegó a la oficina y "extrañamente" su compañero no había llegado. Hacía tarde.

- Y Tsuzuki? – preguntó Tatsumi entrando en la sala?

- No se ¬¬

- Su paga disminuirá aún más - y se fueXD (pobre tsu)..

Al cabo de un rato llegó Tsuzuki corriendo.

- Lo siento, me he dormido n.n – se giró hacia su compañero que estaba escribiendo en el ordenador – Buenos días Hisoka!

- ... buenos días

- Oye, ...tengoque hablar contigo- y se puso serio

- Podemos hablar luego, durante el almuerzo, ahora tengo que trabajar.

- Pero es que es muy importante!

- A Tsuzuki n.n ya llegaste- dijo el secretario entrando a la oficina- vena a trabajar

- Pero... snif snif – dijo en forma chibi

- De pero nada! A trabajar o te bajaré más el sueldo por cierto antes te lo he bajado porque has llegado tarde.

Al final Tsuzuki se resigna y se sienta a trabajar " a este paso les voy a tener que pagar para trabajar u.u"

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era hora del almuerzo levantó la cabeza, pero Hisoka no estaba. Su sitio estaba vacío.

Se levantó rápidamente y fue a buscarlo.

...mientras en la oficina de Tatsumi...

Un chico de ojos verde esmeralda estaba reunido en la oficina del secretario del rey Emma.

- Por favor Tatsumi dejame irme a casa que no me encuentro bien.

- Es por Tsuzuki?

- Eh? Co...como lo sabes?

- Me lo dijo Watari. Y por lo visto él te reveló nuestro pequeño secreto. – Hisoka alucinaba cuando oía esto – espero que nos guardes el secreto

- Sí. Sí claro! – por poco no se cae al suelo. Watari estaba saliendo con Tatsumi? Eso era una de las pocas cosas que no se hubiera imaginado nunca. Aunque bien mirado... en este mundo hay cosas muy extrañas...

Después de que Tatsumi le hubiera dado el permiso recogió las cosas y se fue hacia casa.

...por el camino...

Hisoka iba andando por una calle solitaria cuando de golpe notó que una mano le toco la espalda. Y del susto dio un salto y cayó al suelo (un poco patoso)

- Tsuzuki! Me has asustado!

- Lo siento pero es que tenía que hablar contigo... – le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantar al menor del suelo. Pero Hisoka le rechazo la ayuda y se levantó solo.

- No tengo tiempo – se giro y empezó a andar. Pero Tsuzuki lo cogió por el brazo

- Me escucharas quieras o no – ya se había vuelto a ponerse serio. Ese Tsuzuki era tan atractivo... "Un momento! Pero que digo! Que estoy pensado?" Hisoka se paro – así mejor. Oye te quería hablar sobre ayer...

Hisoka se quedó callado y escuchando.

- Yo ayer cuando estaba borracho... no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó pero recuerdo que te dije que te quería y que... te fuiste corriendo... yo... lo siento estaba borracho y no sabia lo que estaba diciendo porque no... no me gustas. No quiero que te sientas mal por un mal entendido n.n

Hisoka solo asintió con la cabeza.

- No recuerdo que pasó, que pasó para que te fueras corriendo? Te fuiste corriendo por que te dije eso?

Hisoka se puso como un tomate.

- No, no fue por eso, fue por que bueno... tu me... me diste un beso!

- Un beso a la mejilla? Pero si ya te he dado otras veces? (o es tonto de remate o es muy malo XD)

- Un beso en la... en la boca – y se fue a su casa corriendo rojo como un tomate

_CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_

Bueno Espero que os haya gustado (la verdad es que siempre digo lo mismo, así que no me enrollo más)

Un gran saludo y hasta pronto n.n

Muchisimas gracias por todos los Reviews, me pongo muy contenta cuando veo tantos n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que una borrachera puede hacer en una relación:**

Weeeenas a todos! Lo siento por el retraso pero con tantos Fanfics no me da tiempo a casi nada n.n gomen nasai.

XD que mono es Tsuzuki! Me encanta. Me gustaría decir que lo que le preguntó Tsuzuki en el capitulo anterior sobre el beso lo hizo con mala idea. Simplemente por el hecho de recordarle a Hisoka

Me gustaria dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Lena n.n

Y no me enrollo más y os dejo con el fic que se que a veces me enrollo mucho n.nU

* * *

Capitulo 3

- No, no fue por eso, fue por que bueno... tu me... me diste un beso!

- Un beso a la mejilla? Pero si ya te he dado otras veces? (o es tonto de remate o es muy malo XD)

- Un beso en la... en la boca – y se fue a su casa rojo como un tomate.

...en casa de Hisoka...

Un chico de apariencia 16 años estaba tumbado en la cama. Estaba quieto pero no dormido.

-"porque no me puedo dormir y porque... porque me siento mal" –suspira- "ahggg! Es que es tonto porque me pregunta eso!"

Suena el timbre y Hisoka lo ignora, pero ante la insistencia Hisoka se levanta y va abrir la puerta.

- Tsu... Tsuzuki? Que haces aquí? Ya hemos hablado no?

- Sí n.n pero vengo a cuidarte- al ver la cara que puso Hisoka, añadió- por que estás enfermo.

Hisoka le cierra la puerta en las narices de Tsuzuki.

- Ya me encuentro mejor gracias.

- Snif snif Soka dejame entrar – se puso en forma chibi a llorar sentado detrás la puerta de su casa- POR FAVOR Hisoka BUAAAAH!

- No

- Por favor Buah buah!

- Bueno u.u si te callas te dejo entrar..

- Vale n.n

Hisoka le abre la puerta y Tsuzuki entra de un salto.

- Bien tu vete a tu cuarto y tumbate, que yo te preparare algo de comer. Tienes que estar bien alimentado.

- Eh? Tu cocinando? Ni loco, antes paso hambre, es que me quieres matar de una intoxicación?

- Como yo? Yo no quiero matarte! Snif snif – ante la amenaza de que se pusiera a berrear otra vez al fin Hisoka accedió.

- ¬¬ vale, vale ya me voy a la cama. Pero no me quemes la comida, ni la cocina y si puede ser no me destroces nada

- Sí, n.n

Hisoka salió del comedor y se dirigió a la habitación. Un espacio pequeño, como toda la casa. Con muebles claros y limpios. En su habitación solo había una cama (bastante ancha XD) el armario y un mesa con ordenador (y un silla claro).

Al llegar allí se puso el pijama. Se toco la frente y vio que la tenía caliente, como no se encontraba muy bien, cogió el termómetro de dentro el cajón de la mesita de noche.

- m.. " 38,3 pues al final sí que tengo fiebre" – y se tumba en a cama.

...al cabo de media hora...

"Sí que tarda... ya habrá quemado ¬¬ o roto algo, con lo malo que es cocinando... no se ni por que le dejo cocinar" – alguien llama a la puerta y le saca de sus pensamientos- " quien será?"

- Ya abro yo! – dice a lo legos Tsuzuki

- ...

Al cabo de poco de que se haya cerrado la puerta entra Tsuzuki en la habitación con dos bolsas llenas en cada mano y con una amplia sonrisa " de oreja a oreja"

- Quien era? – pregunta Hisoka intrigado

- La comida n.n

- O.o

- Como me has dicho que no te gustaba mi comida la he encargado

- Yo no he dicho que no me guste tu comida, lo que he dicho es que no me gusta la comida tostada. "aunque casi siempre acaba tostada toda su comida u.u" bueno da igual, creo que por una vez en la "vida" (muerte XD) has tenido una buena idea.

Soka se sentó. Tsuzuki le trajo una bandeja, puso la comida en ella y empezaron a comer. Ya llevaban bastante rato comiendo, mientras Tsuzuki ya se había acabado toda su comida Hisoka apenas había probado bocado. Comía con desgana y luego paró.

- Que te pasa Hisoka?

- Es que no tengo apetito.

- Pues mejor no comas n.n, no te vaya a sentar mal.

- Tu lo que quieres es comértelo tú ¬¬

- Eso es verdad! No me lo voy a comer, por que si me contagias quien va a cuidarte?

- ¬¬ "seguro que en cuanto no le vea se lo va a comer todo"

- Ya te lo recojo – y empieza, efectivamente, a recogerlo todo. Va a la cocina, dejas las cosas y cuando vuelve a la habitación se encuentra a Hisoka dormido.

Tsuzuki se acerca a él como hechizado. Coge la silla que hay al lado de la mesa con el ordenador y se sienta en ella al lado de Hisoka (como no, k tierno XD) se va acercando más a él con la mano y le acaricia el pelo.

- Gracias... Tsuzu..ki – musita en sueños. Primero Tsuzuki se asustó pero luego se tranquiliza al ver que solo esta dormido.

- De nada... – dice con una dulce sonrisa- " me gustaría decirte lo que siento por ti, pero hasta entonces... te amaré en silencio"

_CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_

Uooo por fin lo he acabado.Y cada vez los ecribo más largos n.n y como no tengo muy claro de como lo voy a continuar (no tengo ni idea) pues creo que aún tardaré un poco más XD. Por favor dejad Reviews, eso me anima mucho ha seguir escribiendo. Y se aceptan sugerencias. Es más se necesitan sugerencias XD

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo que una borrachera puede hacer en una relación:**

Hola de nuevo! Me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a Lia. Que siempre me esta animando para seguir escribiendo más capítulos (aunque eso no me deje estudiar por las tardes XD) Y también a Senko-kun! Que me recordó a actualizar el fanfic n.nU

Y decir que los personajes de Yami no Matsuei no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Yoko Matsushita.

* * *

Capitulo 4

- Gracias... Tsuzu..ki – musita en sueños. Primero Tsuzuki se asustó pero luego se tranquiliza al ver que solo esta dormido.

- De nada... – dice con una dulce sonrisa- " me gustaría decirte lo que siento por ti, pero hasta entonces... te amaré en silencio"

...a la mañana siguiente...

Ya era tarde, más de las diez de la mañana, y llegaba tarde al trabajo, pero seguía durmiendo. Al menos hasta que oyó un fuerte ruido en la cocina.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se incorporó. (estaba tumbado en la cama), luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la procedencia del ruido culpale de despertarlo.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Tsuzuki tirado en el suelo con un montón de cacharros de cocina encima.

- Que haces? ¬¬

- Te he despertado? Lo siento, es que estaba preparando el almuerzo.

- Tu el almuerzo? Bueno da igual. Que hora es?

- m... – se arremanga la camisa y mira el reloj- las diez y cinco minutos n.n

- Las 10? Pero si empezamos a trabajar a las ocho!

- Ya pero estabas tan mono dormido que no te quería despertar, además ya he hablado con Tatsumi. Te ha llamado para saber por que no ibas y me ha dicho: Ya me extrañaba que Hisoka no llegara a la hora. Bueno como es viernes que se quede en casa y descanse hasta el lunes Luego he oído desde detrás chillar a Watari no se que y Tatsumi ha dicho que me quede yo también y te cuide.

- " esta me las pagarás Watari ¬¬" – piensa Hisoka " por que está empeñado en que Tsuzuki y yo tenemos que acabar juntos? u.u" – suspira- "no se por que le conté lo del restaurante."

_FLAIX BACK:_

_Después del beso, Hisoka le apartó el un empujón, no es que no le gustara, pero le pillo de improvisto y se asustó "Además somos hombres" pensó. Y salió corriendo del restaurante._

_Cuando llegó al parque que hay entre su casa y el parque se detuvo un momento a descansar, se sentó en el banco. Estaba muy sonrojado, y cada vez que recordaba el beso se ponía cada vez más rojo. Entonces meneó la cabeza. Es verdad que para él, Tsuzuki es más que un compañero, es como un amigo pero no lo amaba._

_- Hisoka, que haces aquí? – le sorprendió Watari._

- _Eh? Nada solo paseaba._

_-Estás todo rojo, que te pasa? – siempre lo acierta todo, como lo hace? XD_

_- Bueno, es que..._

_- Oye, puedes contármelo – dijo con una dulce sonrisa_

_- ..._

_- Si te da vergüenza contármelo aquí puedes venir a mi casa n.n_

_- No gracias, no quiero molestar n.nU_

_- No molestas! Venga vamos- lo cogió le brazo y le arrastró hasta su casa donde le obligó a contárselo todo._

_FIN FLAIX BACK_

- Que quieres almorzar Hisoka? – le dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Eh? No se... lo que sea, unas galletas por ejemplo. "Lo que sea mientras no cocines.."

Después de almorzar se sentaron en el sofá.

- Oye, Hisoka te encuentras bien?

- Si.

- Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?

- Me da igual, como quieras, donde quieres ir?

- Yo pensaba en ir en un parque de atracciones n.n

- Y eso?

- Es que hace tiempo que quiero ir, pero nadie quiere ir conmigo y tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo... vamos?

-... ¬¬ " si le digo que no, se pasara todo el día hablando del parque..." venga vamos u.u

- VIVA! – y empezó a saltar de alegría

...en el parque...

Después de andar mucho, mucho rato y de perderse muchas veces por los trenes consiguieron llegar.

- Tsuzuki yo te mato! Se supone que sabías venir! LLEVAMOS TRES HORAS Y EL VIAJE ERA DE MEDIA HORA!

- Lo siento n.nU pero mira, lo importante es que hemos llegado no crees? – dijo mientras señalaba el parque

- U¬¬

Por fin habían llegado, Era un parque enorme con diversas atracciones. Pasando por a casa encantada hasta la noria. Ésta última era muy famosa por sus preciosas vistas, sobre todo en al atardecer. Antes de que cerraran el parque.

Por eso los Shinigamis decidieron que irían allí al final.

...al cabo de un rato...

- Jo... la casa encantada no me ha dado nada de miedo " ni a Hisoka tampoco, u.u era mi última para que Hisoka se asustase y me cogiese..."

- Estas acostumbrado a monstruos de verdad, es normal que no te hayan dado miedo unos de mentira " aunque a mi la oscuridad me da miedo... y no iba a cogerme al brazo de Tsuzuki... que estoy pensado? Otra vez en eso?... otra vez?"

...en el crepúsculo...

Hisoka y Tsuzuki estaban apunto de entrar en la noria. Llevaban una hora de espera.

-Esto de venir a última hora a la noria no ha sido buena idea. Deberíamos haber ido a primera hora.

- Ya... – pero Tsuzuki estaba preocupado por otra cosa- "en todo el día no he conseguido nada. Quizás que lo deje para otro día... jooo yo queria que Hisoka me quisiera, anuque... a quien quiero engañar, no se ama a alguien de la noche a la mañana "

Y finalmente lograron entrar en la noria

...ya en la noria...

- Mira que paisajes Hisoka! – decía en forma chibi en la cabina de la noria, en lo más alto de esta misma.

- Sí... pero no te muevas mucho o se balanceará la cabina " mira que se comporta como un crío... pero... por que me late de esta forma el corazón cuando estoy tan cerca de él? No lo entiendo, antes no me pasaba esto o si?- y empezó a recordar momentos en el pasado como cuando Tsuzuki se intentó suicidar con las llamas y él se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó- en ese momento solo pensaba en que no quería que Tsuzuki se muriera. Yo quería estar con Tsuzuki. Quería... estar con él...lo amaba?...pero al ser un hombre no me había dado cuenta. Y la conversación de Watari me izo abrir los ojos... ahg! que es lo que pienso! No me entiendo ni yo"

- Que pasa Hisoka? Hace rato que no dices nada

- Nada – y sonrió. – "no se... quizás sí lo amo."

_CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_

Al fin lo acabo. Creo que es el capitulo más largo de este fik n.n

La verdad es que creía que me costaría más de escribir pero en cuanto tengo le idea me resulta muy fácil escribir. Bueno espero que os guste y que os sea igual de fácil dejar algún review. Por favor me hace mucha ilusión cuando recibo alguno n.n

**Respuestas a los reviews n.n.**

Dark-san: Muchas gracias por tus ideas pero.. la primera la descarto es un poco... bestia XD (aunque me gusta en un futuro...) lo del caso es muy buena idea y ya habia pensado algoa sií así que... esta decidido! (lo que falta es pensar el caso XD) y a mi también me gustan los finales felices... son tan..tan... bonitos y felices XD (estoy un poco loca n.nU) Muchas gracias por tu fik (por si no lo había dicho antes, es que siempre se me olvidan cosas n.nU) BUeno espero que te guste este capitulo.

Lena: Jaja ta triunfat la paraula e? XD (kawai) jajaja la veritat es que (no se si t'ho havia dit abans) pots deixar el review en l'idioma que vulguis i esperu (més et val) que em deixis un altre review que ja estic esperan que em truquis per dirte k le penjat perque... ta vas pussar pesada k volies la continuacio XD, no se sí ho recordes i... si que m'enrrollo no? Weno es que m'agrada parlar amb a gent que em deixa reviews. Ens veiem demà al cole dwwww Xitos!

Senko-kun: Woola bueno... eso de actualizar pronto... n/n me tendréque aplicar más la proxima vez XD, es que me olvido XD, gracia por recordarmelo. Por cierto tranquila por lo del reviews más o menos entendí... bueno... no entendí nada de lo que te referías pero no me lo tomé mal (no lo entendí XD). Jajaja estoy fatal XD. Al final me he acordado de actualizar haber sí tu también actualizas como me has dicho eh? n.n (estoy suplicando que actualices) Bueno besos y hasta otra. Espero que te sigua gustando el fik n/n

**_Dejad Reviews por favor!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo que una borrachera puede hacer en una relación:**

Aquí está el quinto capitulo! Espero que os guste y perdón por el retraso… soy una chica muy ocupada XD, en verdad eran por los exámenes y por tantas historias n.n

Nota: Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Yoko Matsushita.

Capitulo 5: 

...ya en la noria...

- Mira que paisajes Hisoka! – decía en forma chibi en la cabina de la noria, en lo más alto de esta misma.

- Sí... pero no te muevas mucho o se balanceará la cabina " mira que se comporta como un crío... pero... por que me late de esta forma el corazón cuando estoy tan cerca de él? No lo entiendo, antes no me pasaba esto o si?"- y empezó a recordar momentos en el pasado como cuando Tsuzuki se intentó suicidar con las llamas y él se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó- "en ese momento solo pensaba en que no quería que Tsuzuki se muriera. Yo quería estar con Tsuzuki. Quizás sí lo amaba, pero al ser un hombre no me había dado cuenta. Y la conversación de Watari me izo abrir los ojos..."

- Que pasa Hisoka? Hace rato que no dices nada

- Nada – y sonrió. – "no se... quizás sí lo amo."

…en casa de Hisoka…

En casa de Hisoka se oían ruidos. Jadeos, gemidos, rápidamente Hisoka cambió de canal (casi XD, que mal pensados sois XD)

-Es que solo hacen canales porno por la madrugada? ¬¬ - Al final apagó la televisión.

Ayer había ido con Tsuzuki al parque de atracciones. Al final del día, en la noria había estado pensando en él y Tsuzuki, en que sentía él por Tsuzuki. Nunca se lo había planteado, solo lo veía como un compañero, como un amigo. Pero desde el primer momento en que lo vio sintió algo más. Aunque hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta. Ayer por primera vez había sentido ganas de abrazarle y besarle.

Se había dado cuenta de que le amaba. Estaban en la noria solos, pero no izo nada, se lo había dicho Tsuzuki mismo, él no lo amaba.

Lo que le había dicho en el restaurante no era verdad, solo estaba borracho.

Y después de que cerraran el parque cada uno se había ido a su casa.

Pensar en todas esas cosas le izo entrar sueño. "mejor me voy a dormir" pensó. Y así lo izo.

…al día siguiente…

Se levantó tarde. Más o menos sobre las once.

Luego almorzó y limpió la casa… total, que llegó el mediodía.

Estaba navegando por Internet (supongo que también navegarán por internet) cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta.

Se levantó y fue a ver quien era. Al abrirla se encontró con Watari.

- Que haces aquí? – dijo sorprendido

- Me dejas entrar? n.n

Hisoka no dijo nada, solo abrió más la puerta y se apartó para que Watari entrara en la casa. Una vez Watari entró y los dos se sentaron en el sofá Hisoka empezó otra vez con el interrogatorio.

- Y bien, que quieres?

- Nada, solo saber que pasó- dijo mientras se acomodaba- que hacía Tsuzuki aquí?

- Es por eso que as venido aquí?- Watari solo asintió con la cabeza y esperó que Hisoka le contara lo sucedido. Tardó bastante rato en contestar, pero finalmente dijo- Vino a cuidarme

- A sí? De verdad estabas enfermo?

- Sí… bueno al principio no, solo era bueno ya sabes, para escaquearme, pero luego me encontré mal.

- Y Tsuzuki no intentó nada?

- Como?- y se sonrojó. Pero a continuación dijo- No. Yo no le gusto, él mismo me lo dijo- Watari puso cara de no entender nada- Sí, cuando me fui Tsuzuki me siguió y me lo aclaró todo. Luego vino a cuidarme. Me dijo que solo se había emborrachado, que no era verdad- bajó la cabeza- solo… estaba borracho… solo…

- Hisoka… Estas bien? Que te pasa?- dijo preocupándose

- Es que… creo que a mi… me gusta Tsuzuki

- Jajaja lo ves? Te lo dije- dijo alegremente Watari

- Sí, sí lo que tu digas, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ayer, cuando fuimos al parque de atracciones y subimos a la noria " allí se veía tan… tan hermoso…"- Hisoka se sonrojó- "pero que eso y pensando… aunque de verdad se veía hermoso.."- dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio que Watari lo miraba de forma divertida.

- Que pensabas? Jajaja- se rió al ver que Hisoka se ponía todavía más rojo- Venga ahora solo hay que hacer que tu y Tsuzuki acabéis juntos.

- Que dices Watari, pero si yo no le gusto a Tsuzuki ¬¬

- Sí te lo dijo una vez puede volver a decirlo "aunque tengamos que volver a emborracharlo muajajaja" se puede enamorar de ti n.n

- No se yo ¬¬

- Claro que sí hombre! – Y le dio una palmadita en la espalda- Acaba de empezar la conquista... no mejor dicho: La Operación Corazón de Tsuzuki, "la OCT"

- Estas loco... "Dios donde me he metido T.T"

…en otro lugar…

Un hombre de ojos amatistas estaba en un bar, con su mejor amigo. Tatsumi. El secretario del Enma.

- Va Tsuzuki, deja de beber de una puñetera vez y cuéntame lo que te pasa.

- Jooo Tatsumi. Déjame beber. Cuando este borracho ya te lo diré. De todas formas cuando estoy borracho lo suelto todo. Siempre lo estropeo todo.

- A que te refieres? – Y al ver que su amigo no le iba a contar nada decidió que ya era momento de parar de beber- De eso nada, deja de beber que ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí.

Pagó la cuenta y cogió a Tsuzuki por el brazo y se lo llevó a rastras del bar.

Lo llevó al parque más cercano y ambos se sentaron en un banco un poco alejado de la zona de juego de los niños, para que pudiesen hablar a solas y tranquilamente.

- Bien Tsuzuki, y ahora dime que te ha pasado.

- Bueno la verdad es… mira a mi me gusta Hisoka, el otro día que llovía él no llevaba paraguas y yo sí así que...

- Ves al grano- le cortó Tatsumi

- Vale, vale… fuimos a un restaurante, me emborraché y se lo dije.

- Ya… - y al ver la cara de sorpresas de Tsuzuki. La cara que ponía de como que ya? Lo sabías? Añadió- digo, en serio? Y que pasó?

- Pues que como me evitaba le dije que no era verdad. Luego me quedé en su casa para cuidarle. Al día siguiente fuimos al parque y por mucho que Intento gustarle no se que hacer… no he conseguido nada. Solo que se asuste más. Soy un torpe.

- Eso no es verdad, se tu mismo solo de esa forma conseguirás gustarle a Hisoka. Por que tú no querías que se enamorar de otro Tsuzuki que no fueras tu verdad? Yo creo que deberías seguir intentándolo n.n nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

… en casa de Watari…

Estaban Tatsumi y Watari sentados en el sofá cuando salió el tema.

- Así que a Hisoka le gusta Tsuzuki?

- Sí -contestó Watari- hoy lo he hecho una pequeña visita y al final me lo ha contado. Incluso casi se pone a llorar n.n que mono. Es que el está empeñado en que es un amor imposible y dice que él no le gusta a Tsuzuki.

- Pobre, pues a Tsuzuki también le gusta Hisoka.

- En serio? "ya decía yo" Genial! Pero mejor no se lo contamos no?

- ¬¬ "ya está tramando algo"

- Es más bonito que se lo digan ellos mismos no, nosotros le damos un empujoncito y ya se lo dirán ellos mismos. Tú sigue animado a Tsuzuki y Yo a Hisoka

- Vale… como tú digas "no me fío ¬¬"

… al día siguiente…

Hisoka había llegado temprano como siempre y Tsuzuki por extraño que pareciese también.

Los llamaron para una reunión a los dos con Tatsumi y Watari a las ocho en punto. Allí les informarían sobre su siguiente misión.

- Bien ahora que estamos todos juntos -empezó a decir el secretario del Enma- os voy a contar vuestra nueva misión -ante eso los allí asistentes asintieron con la cabeza- últimamente han habido múltiples muertes en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Allí habitan diversas bandas callejeras, donde pelean a menudo.

- Pero eso ha pasado siempre no? Que tiene que ver con nosotros?- intervino Tsuzuki

- Pues que las almas de los muertos no han sido encontradas y sospechamos que es obra de un demonio.

- Un demonio con cuerpo humano?

- Así es Hisoka. Creemos que es un demonio con forma humana dentro de una de estas bandas que aprovecha las peleas para alimentarse de almas. Tenéis que ir allí y encontrar al demonio.

Buscó un momento en un cajón y de allí sacó unos papeles.

- Aquí tenéis la información y los papeles del hotel.

Tsuzuki los cogió primero.

- Vaya Tatsumi, un hotel de cuatro estrellas! Que generoso!

- Es que estaba más cerca de los hechos "a un cuarto de hora, no muy cerca, pero Watari insistió tanto…"

- No tendrá ninguna pega verdad Tatsumi? ¬¬-preguntó desconfiado Hisoka. Y cogió los papeles para revisarlos – Un momento, un hotel de parejas! solo una habitación?

Hisoka le mandó una mirada asesina a Watari. Una cosa era que le ayudase, pero eso ya era pasarse.

- Repito, -dijo Tatsumi con una mirada asesina de las suyas- era el hotel más cercano y no esperaréis que nos gastemos tanto dinero por dos habitaciones verdad?

Hisoka no dijo nada pero a Tsuzuki le entro pánico y empezó a decir que no pasaba nada.

Cuando salieron de allí le dijo Tsuzuki a Hisoka

- No pasa nada Hisoka, si tanto te molesta yo dormiré en el sofá – se paró a pensar un momento- y si no hay ya dormiré en el suelo n.n

- No si no es eso- mintió- "voy a matar a Watari, lo aseguro… aunque… de verdad me gustaría estar en la misma habitación que el"- y se sonrojó, aunque giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para que Tsuzuki no le viera.

- "Puede ser el momento perfecto…espero gustarle algún día a Hisoka"- pensó Tsuzuki

_CONTINUARÁ…._

Y hasta aquí el quinto capítulo! Que largo me ha salido no os lo creéis e? Bueno… solo un poco más pero para mi ya es muchon.n

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y por favor: Dejad reviews.


End file.
